1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for selectively producing aldehydes, particularly acetaldehyde, which comprises introducing into a reaction zone (1) methanol, (2) carbon monoxide, (3) hydrogen, (4) cobalt, (5) iodine, and (6) a specific phosphorus-containing ligand and then subjecting the contents of said reaction zone to an elevated temperature and an elevated pressure for a time sufficient to convert methanol to said aldehydes.
2. Description of the Invention
In European Patent Application No. 79302053.8, filed in the names of B. R. Gane and D. G. Stewart and published on April 30, 1980, it is disclosed that when methanol is reacted with synthesis gas in the presence of a catalyst comprising (a) cobalt, (b) an iodide or a bromide and (c) a polydentate ligand, wherein the donor atoms are exclusively phosphorus, the product obtained will contain a substantial proportion of ethanol. When the polydentate ligand used is one wherein at least one of the donor atoms is phosphorus and another is arsenic, it is alleged by Gane et al that the product will contain a mixture of ethanol and acetaldehyde.